


Dr1, Dr2 and Drv3 chatfic

by rubatoxis



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Confused Naegi Makoto, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay Owada Mondo, I try my best to make it realistic (:, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kork having DID, M/M, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, Minor Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Multi, Oblivious Naegi Makoto, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Sad with a Happy Ending, bisexual maki, chatfic, dont ask-, gonta is depressed, he just overthinks, hehe i love tenko and himiko, i mean-everyone is, it has a story line i swear-, its kinda sad ngl, ouma has a harem, the word "oma" hurts me, uhhhhh kork is very sad, vr au, we need to protext him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubatoxis/pseuds/rubatoxis
Summary: In a world where everything is restored to relative peace, (Besides the WOH being crazy sometimes) and people who were dead are now alive (New technology), the three groups find it hard not to stick together.but despite their connection, something seems off.(This chatfic is like, half chatfic half normal fic, I feel like it works to better make the worldand get into characters thoughts)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Fukawa Toko & Naegi Komaru, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Gokuhara Gonta/Iruma Miu, Gokuhara Gonta/Oma Kokichi, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ikusaba Mukuro/Tsumiki Mikan, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo, Shinguji Korekiyo/Yonaga Angie, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92





	1. A Rubber Chicken? (Oumota-ish)

(Space monkey: Kaito, Detective pikachu: shuichi, Elton john: kaede, Antman: gonta, stepbro: korekiyo, Atua's bitch: angie, emoboi: ryoma, be-boop: kiibo, cum dumpster: miu, mommy: kirumi

 _Master of all added:_ Space monkey, Detective Pikachu, Elton John, Antman, Stepbro, Avocado, Atua's bitch, emo boi, Mansplaining, be-boop, bread roll, the greatest showman, Cum Dumpster, Mommy.

 **Mommy:** Why is my name mommy???

 **Master of all:** Cause you act like one, duhhhh

 **Be-boop:** This feels demeaning.

 **Master of all:** g o o d

 **Elton john:** (Sends audio recording of "Im still standing.")

 **Elton john:** I practiced just for you lmao.

 **Detective Pikachu:** That sounds really good :)

 **Elton John:** Lmao your name shuichi.

 **Cum Dumpster:** IM NOT A CUM DUMPSTERCKV WVV

 **Master of all:** Sure you are

 **Cum Dumpster** : WHY IS THE C AND D CAPATILIZEDDDDD

 **Master of all:** Isnt that your name???

 **Cum Dumpster:** I hate you

_Cum dumpster changed "Master of all" to Ratman._

**Cum Dumpster:** gottcha bitch

 **Ratman:** Are you sure

 **Elton john:** I friking love this

 **Space monkey:** Did you just say frick instead of fuck

 **Elton John:** my poor baby ears!

 **Space monkey:** you mean eyes

 **Elton John:** STOP DEFYING MEEEEE

 **Detective Pikachu:** Stop screaming please

 **Elton John:** we're in the same room, just tell me lol

 **Detective Pikachu:** You scared me

 **Ratman:** you are the biggest wimp of all wimps, your even more of a wimp then Kaito, the ugliest most manliest big wimp in the world.

 **Elton john:** That was the gayest thing Ive ever heard you say

 **Antman:** Hi :)

 **Elton John:** that was the cutest entrance ive ever seen.

 **Emoboi:** I hate you kokichi im not emo

 **Cum Dumpster:** COME ON FUCK ME EMO BOY

 **Elton John:** AHHHHHWFWIVFS YES

 **Be-boop:** Your language hurts me

 **Detective Pikachu:** But you speak it?

 **Be-boop:** ya no tonto

 **Mommy:** he called you a fool

 **Be-boop:** The exact translation is, "Not anymore fool."

 **Cum Dumpster:** Stop speakin with proper grammar what are you, a robot

 **Be-boop:** yes

 **Cum Dumpster:** I ACTUALLY FORGOT BFWFBIWFBW LMAO

 **Ratman:** Your so dumb and ugly

 **Mommy:** Thats not nice

 **Ratman:** This is why i named you mommy, mother

 **Mommy:** please stop

 **Emoboi:** Please punish him

 **Ratman:** Kinky~

 **Emoboi:** I hate everyoneeeeee

 **Ratman:** Yay!~

 **Stepbro:** Hello classmates

 **Cum Dumpster:** what are u doing, step bro~

 **Step bro:** disgusting girl.

 **Cum Dumpster:** I- DIE

 **Elton John:** oooooo shes flustered

 **Ratman:** She thought that was hot???? She really is a cum dump.

 **Cum Dumpster:** I hate you, now if you shall exvuse moi i have to go

 **Ratman:** *Excuse

 **Cum dumpster:** DIEEEEEE

_Cum dumpster has left the chat._

**Ratman:** Awwww, i wanted to break her spirit until she cried alone in her bedroom.

 **Space monkey:** Thats the most sadistic thing youve ever said

 **Space monkey:** actualy, 2nd most. you threatened me with a chicken squeaky toy and tht was first

 **Detective Pikachu:** What

 **Detective Pikachu:** How

 **Detective Pikachu:** A chicken

 **Space monkey:** He just

 **Ratman:** NO

 **Space monkey:** What, is it that embarrasing

 **Ratman:** No, its just too manly for a wimp like him

 **Ratman:** It'll break him

 **Space monkey:** Lmao like it will

 **Space monkey:** how tiny are you again kokichi

 **Ratman:** Momo-channnnn!

 **Space monkey:** dont call me that

 **Ratman:** Pweasseeeee

 **Space monkey:** dont speak like that ew

 **Ratman:** uwu

 **Space monkey:** hes grossing me out, mommmmm

 **Mommy:** yes?

 **Emoboi:** she fell for it omg

 **Mommy:** I prefer mother tbh

 **Ratman:** madre momo-chan is going to defame my characer

 **Space monkey:** Is tht even the right word??

 **Ratman:** sure it is

 **Ratman:** anywaysssss

 **Ratman:** mommmyyyyyyyyyy

 **Mommy:** What is evn the situation?

 **Ratman:** I cant say it here!

 **Elton john:** Im watching and very interested

 **Emoboi:** As much as i hate kirumi, me as well

 **Mommy:** then privately text me.

 **Ratman:** oh... thats smart.

_Mommy and Ratman left the chat_

**Elton John** : I wonder what their saying

 **Space monkey:** it wasnt even that bad lmao

 **Detective Pikachu:** WHAT DID HE SAY

 **Space monkey:** He said

 **Space monkey:** and i quote

_Ratman has reentered the chat_

**Ratman:** HEY GUYS I BACK MY NOTIFCATIONS WERE BLASTING

_Mommy has reentered the chat_

**Mommy:** yeah it was pretty bad

 **Mommy:** don t say it

 **Space monkey:** But he says all of my secrets!

 **Elton John:** u guys share secrets?

 **Emoboi:** yeah, wtf

 **Ratman:** thats beside the point

 **Elton John:** ooooooo~

 **Ratman:** EWWWWWW

 **Detective Pikachu:** Ive deducted this is a sexual matter

 **Detective pikachu:** I know this because it was one of these

**Detective Pikachu:** right?

 **Ratman:** STOP

 **Detective Pikachu:** Knowing you, you would have played along to weird things the others say but instead

 **Detective Pikachu:** You said ew this time

 **Detective Pikachu:** So you probably made a joke or sexual innuendo about the head of the chicken going into his buttox

 **Emoboi:** why do you have a picture of a chicken?

 **Detective Pikachu:** Private matters

 **Detective Pikachu:** Anyway

 **Detective Pikachu:** Am i right?

 **Detective Pikachu:** About the situation, not why i have a picture of that.

 **Mommy:** Why was that accurate.

 **Detective Pikachu:** Because im a detective.

 **Detective pikachu:** just not a smart one.

 **Ratman:** I-

 **Ratman:** Peace out fools!

_Ratman has left the chat._

**Space monkey:** Pretty accurate.

 **Space monkey:** (Sends audio of the whole situation.)

 **Stepbro:** You had the audio the whole time?!

 **Mommy:** oh wow, the way Kokichi described it was way less worse then the audio

 **Emoboi:** im still confused on why shuichi had a picture of a rubber chicken

 **Elton John:** also confused but, WOW, kokichi went ham on that joke

 **Space Monkey:** Yeah, i just think he didnt know what to say

 **Space monkey:** So he came up with a joke on the spot lol

 **Emoboi:** He wanted to-

 **Emoboi:** ew

 **Emoboi:** Im out, that truly ruined my day

 **Be-boop:** oop

 **Antman:** oh i remember this!

 **Emoboi:** What

 **Space monkey:** what

 **Elton John:** what...

 **Detective Pikachu:** wHAT

 **Stepbro:** what.

 **Antman:** gonta was walking out of the school

 **Antman:** and gonta saw kokichi holding kaito to the wall (Behind the school)

 **Antman:** He held a chicken made of rubber up to his neck and said some lude things

 **Antman:** they made gonta blush tons!

 **Antman:** They said more then the audio recording has

_Space monkey left the chat_

**Detective Pikachu:** GO ON

 **Antman:** I don't think gonta should...

 **Detective Pikachu:** NOOOOOOOOOO

 **Atua's bitch:** I know me and atua are late to the party, so whats happening?

...

 **Elton John:** A lot.


	2. Healing is what happens when you open up :) (Ougoku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma causes trouble in the chat :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ps. gonta is high-key depressed and overthinks a lot. His internal monologue is so sad (and long). Oh god am i turning into an angst writer???? Thats a fate worse than death broskis. Oh, and PTSD is in here :))
> 
> (Pss. Gonta's writing is based off of his japanese talking style, :P)

(Space monkey: Kaito, Detective pikachu: shuichi, Elton john: kaede, Antman: gonta, stepbro: korekiyo, Atua's bitch: angie, emoboi: ryoma, be-boop: kiibo, bread roll: Maki, cum dumpster: miu, mommy: kirumi, Gremlin: Kokichi)

 _Gremlin added:_ Space monkey, Detective Pikachu, Elton John, Antman, Stepbro, Avocado, Atua's bitch, emo boi, Mansplaining, be-boop, bread roll, the greatest showman, Cum Dumpster, Mommy.

 **Stepbro** : May I ask something of you Kokichi?

 **Gremlin:** Kokichi, at your service, hot stuff!

 **Stepbro:** Can you change my name?

 **Gremlin:** Whyyyyyyyyy

 **Gremlin** **:** It fits!!!

 **Stepbro:** It makes me feel sick

 **Stepbro:** so please , i beg :(

 **Gremlin:** EXPLAINNNNNNN

 **Stepbro:** Just change it

 **Gremlin:** WHAAYYYYYYYYY

 **Stepbro:** It reminds me of my sister

 **Stepbro:** Now, you can change it

 **Gremlin** : WHat about that dusty bitch does the name remind you of

 **Gremlin:** Yall blood related

 **Detective pikachu:** Kokichi...

 **Detective pikachu:** we talked about this

 **Detective pikachu:** you need to stop bugging people for personal information

 **Gremlin** : *Yawn*

 **emo boi:** Imma beat this mfers ass

 **Cum dumpsters:** YEAH!

 **Cum dumpster:** WE'll do this together hottie!

 **emo boi:** Aight, youll grab his feet, ill grab his arms

 **emo boi:** Then we pull, and hope that he isnt a spider, that holds millions of tiny cockitchys

 **Cum dumpster:** I see what you did there ;)

 **Gremlin:** I dont see the big deal guys

 **Gremlin:** It's just a fucking name

 **Detective pikachu:** But he's uncomfortable

 **Gremlin:** he'll get over it

 **Gremlin:** Its not like it holds hidden past trauma, right?

 **emo boi:** I-

 **emo boi:** I cant deal with this rn, imma sign off earlly

 **emo boi:** miu, u coming

 **Cum dumpster:** Yeah, cock boi is killing my vibe

_Cum dumpster left the chat_

_emo boi left the chat_

**bread roll:** kokichi

 **bread roll:** what the FUCK is your problem

 **bread roll:** none of us do this shit to you

 **bread roll:** so get off your high horse and deal with the facts

 **bread roll:** NOBODY

 **bread roll:** LIKES

 **bread roll:** YOU

 **bread roll:** get it through your thick skull that we'd be better off if you were dead

 **bread roll:** god

 **'bread roll:** i wish you didnt exist

_bread roll left the chat_

**Gremlin:** HAHA

 **Gremlin:** Like that would mean anything to me!

 **Gremlin:** her opinion's like trash under my feet

 **Gremlin:** WORTHLESSS

 **Gremlin:** HAHAHAHAhAh

 **Gremlin:** nishinishinishi

 **Gremlin:** Welp,

 **Gremlin:** I'll be back!

 **Gremlin:** All that laughin made me hungry!

_Gremlin left the chat_

**Detective pikachu:** that was

 **Detective pikachu:** harsh-

 **Antman:** Gonta want to talk to kokichi :((

 **Antman:** He not ok

 **Detective pikachu:** I'm sure he's fine

 **Detective pikachu:** he's kokichi ouma, of all people

 **Detective pikachu:** this discussion is a big joke to him

 **Detective pikachu:** like everything else in this world

 **Stepbro:** Oh no

 **Stepbro:** I never intended for my username to spark such an argument

 **Stepbro:** I should have just kept it to myself

 **Detective pikachu:** It's not your fault, korekiyo

 **Detective pikachu:** Nobody is entitled to your secrets or your trauma, kork:)

 **Detective pikachu:** If it makes you feel better,

 **Detective pikachu:** I love you ♥

 **Stepbro:** It quite does

 **Stepbro:** though i need to figure out how to change my username on this app

 **Stepbro:** It's very new to me

 **Stepbro:** talking to people, that is.

 **Detective pikachu** : awwww! thats so sad :(((((

 **Detective pikachu:** I'll help you with it later, okay?

 **Stepbro:** Thank you :)

 **Antman:** does shuichi know oumas address?

 **Detective pikachu:** you want ouma's address?????????

 **Antman:** yes, gonta did say that exactly

 **Detective pikachu:** you sure?

 **Antman:** gonta already said he is sure

 **Antman:** you are frustrating gonta

 **Antman:** gonta should say i instead of gonta right?

 **Detective pikachu:** alright,,, give me a sec, I'll send it to you in my other chat

 **Detective pikachu:** oh, and about the "I", yes you should use "I" instead of Gonta in some cases. 

**Antman:** Ah! succi such a good friend to gonta ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

 **Antman:** not very much to ouma, but still a good friend to gonta!

 **Detective pikachu:** There, I sent it. Do you see it?

 **Antman:** Yes!

 **Antman:** gonta gotta go, he will check on ouma-chan

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*⁻⁻⁻ ⁽ᴴᵉʰᵉ ᵃ ˢʷⁱᵗᶜʰ ⁱⁿ ˢᵗᵘᶠᶠ⁾⁻⁻⁻✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

A sigh escaped his lips, as he pulled out his umbrella.

_'Gonta loves rain! Rain makes bugs happy and healthy!'_

He shoved on a raincoat and some boots and snuck out his front door, as quiet as he could.

Silently, he took in the deep scent of petrichor, a nostalgic scent to some, but for him, it was all very new. He missed the scent of dew and the lovely aroma of flowers that accompanied his life when he lived in the wild. He missed his _family_.

He wondered if Ouma ever missed his fake life, cause _god_ , he sure did sometimes. Sometimes, he spent the night thinking about it: thinking about why all that had made him as a person, had to be fake. Why them? Why, him?

The family he had now was nothing like the one he used to have.

That isn't to say he doesn't love them. He loves them, but, it just isn't the same. He could barely remember any of them and, as much as he didn't like to admit it, they all hated him.

He bit his lip, swallowing hard as he admitted it to himself.

_'Not all people like Gonta. Even if they are Gonta's family.'_

It was different. He was taught to love all, but everyone he knew outside of the killing game was taught oppositely. In this world, _Different_ equals _Bad_ , and he guessed he was pretty different because so many people hated him.

He knew Ouma was hated, although he could never hate him, himself. He was the only one in the KG who didn't treat him differently due to his difference in intelligence.

He once told Gonta that he thought Gonta was smart, just in ways the others couldn't see. Gonta remembers smiling at him and pinching his cheeks softly.

_"Gonta is dumb, Kokichi! It's okay to say, cause Gonta has accepted it."_

Ouma, whose face quickly transformed into a scowl, had shaken his head and left, calling him a doormat and a toy, and saying: _"One day, Gokuhara-chan, your gonna have to stick up for yourself, cause no one else will."_

Gonta wondered what that meant. What did he mean by, "Your gonna have to stick up for yourself cause no one else will."

 _'Whatever.'_ Gonta huffed, pouting. He knew he was never going to understand, because, well, he thought he wasn't smart enough to even try. Why try something you know you can't do, circled around in his head, a lot.

He took in another deep breath and decided to focus on the route he was taking. All this thinking was making him feel sick. He wanted the aching butterflies in his stomach to just let up for a bit, and clearly overthinking wasn't helping.

When he looked around, the somber trees, wilting, the overgrown grass swaying in the rough, rainy wind, and the trash littering the streets and stumbling along with the wind, all came together like a chaotic melody.

He wondered if the bugs were okay.

Gonta didn't realize the extent of how poor the area Ouma was living in was, before. Now that it was raining, he pondered if that was the reason why it looked so much worse than it did when he last checked on Ouma.

Maybe the world was just telling Ouma today was not his day.

Gonta had always felt bad for the smaller guy, seeing that he was the butt of most jokes and that most criticisms were pointed at him. He related, knowing what it's like to be the butt of a joke, and, that though he knew he was not intelligent like Ouma, he knew that it hurt. It hurt a lot.

Though, Gonta would never tell. How could he make his friends feel bad about things they had said about him? He was so new to this friend group "thing", and he didn't want to mess things up.

And now he was thinking too much again. He grumbled to himself, whining about how hard it was to not think.

Maybe he should just let himself deal with it, he thought. It can't be that bad to take on your problems head-on.

But it _feels_ bad, and he knows this because Ouma doesn't do it either. It was almost laughable how much that little man could lie his way out of important situations. It reminded him of his senior, Komaeda, who could just as easily worm his way out of things.

_'Maybe Gonta should introduce them together, they make good friends.'_

He snapped back to his route and saw his friend's door right up ahead. He skipped over, taking out the key Kokichi gave him. He thought about how adorable Kokichi was when he handed the key to him.

_"Here, Gokuhara-chan!" He announced, a light pink blush, flushing his childish cheeks._

_"Gonta gets a key for, what?" He cocked his head like a dog, and Kokichi looked away, a grin dancing on his face._

_"Just in case, y' know, you need something... But don't take that as a friendly thing, okay! I just like how you make food. Hmph." He was looking away from Gonta, a put on his face. It made Gonta chuckle softly._

_"Alright, Gonta'a gonna make you good food then, 'cause you make Gonta happy!" He leaned down and placed a kiss on Kokichi's head, earning him a thousand playful punches and a wrestling match._

He turned the doorknob, excited to see Kokichi.

The sound of cries echoed in the house, taking him by surprise.

 _'_ _Huh?'_

He forgot how much crying scared him. After what he went through, he heard crying. He feared not being believed. The sound of sobs clutched his heart and pulled him in closer.

He needed to find Kokichi.

"Hey! Kokichi, Gonta here for you! Where are you!" He checked everywhere, up, down, side to side, and _still_ couldn't find him.

All that there was left was...

the bathroom.

_'Oh no.'_

He ran over to the door and dangled the door, unable to open it.

_'Shit! '_

"Open the door Kokichi!"

"No! No! No!" Ouma screeched. Gonta heard a bottle shake, almost like a rattle a baby gets.

"What are you doing in there! Talk to me, Kokichi!"

"You wouldn't understand!"

This frustrated Gonta, the urge to scream, 'But I'll try!' itched his throat. "But I do!" Gonta felt hot tears filling his eyes, sharp.

"How! I want to _die_ , Gonta! You're so _happy_!" His voice cracked, scratchy, and tired.

Gonta felt a tear drip down his cheek, and he slumped to the floor next to the door. "Gonta not happy, Ouma-chan. Gonta always so sad..." His voice lost its zest and shrank into a small, insecure voice.

"What?" He heard the rattling sound stop. "I know lying, okay! You have to be joking with me right now."

"Gonta isn't lying to you, Ouma-chan. Gonta-I mean- _I_ feel so stupid, a lot of times." His head dropped down, a few silent sobs being let out.

The click of the door made Gonta look behind him. Purple hair, frazzled and out of control, peeked out of the door. Kokichi stuck his head out the door, trying to hide his face behind his hair. Gonta could feel his cheeks heat up at just the look at Kokichi.

He looked so,,, perfect to Gonta. With his big eyes, glazed with tears, who wouldn't feel the need to hug him.

Gonta tackled him and showered the smaller male in _plenty_ of hugs and kisses, making sure not to miss any part of his face.

"Gonta was so worried! Never scare Gonta like that again!"Kokichi rolled his eyes, but Gonta could feel him press closer to himself. Gonta's hand instinctively reached over and rubbed Kokichi's back soothingly, going in circles.

"Fineeeeee. I'll try, but I can't promise shit." He pressed his face in the nape of Gonta's neck, humming softly. Gonta pat his head lovingly.

"You have to promise me, Kokichi!" He put on puppy dog eyes, hoping to change his mind.

Kokichi put his pinky in front of Gonta. "Hmph. I promise." They linked their pinkies, and a smile grew on Gonta's face.

"Now, you have to tell Gonta why you are so sad, and Gonta will tell you why he is sad." Kokichi looked down.

"Well, uh, does it even matter? Haha!" Gonta grabbed Ouma's hands and pulled him onto his lap.

He pat Ouma's head. "Ouma, you need to let these things out. It's very important for your mental health."

"I-I can't! And why would I? It's not like it gives you anything." He grits his teeth.

"It makes Gonta feel like you are safe, Kokichi." His cheeks went red, and he bashfully scratched his head.

"Why would that even fucking matter?" He rolled his eyes even further and looked at Gonta with a face of disbelief.

"Cause... Gₒₙₜₐ ᵣₑₐₗₗy cₐᵣₑs ₐbₒᵤₜ yₒᵤ ₐₙd ₗᵢₖₑs yₒᵤ,,,, ₐ ₗₒₜ... Y'know?" He smiled awkwardly, letting out a chuckle.

_'God, am I really admitting this?'_

He gulped.

_'Yeah.'_

He bit his lip, before bringing his hands to his hair, soothingly brushing it with his fingers. "Uhm, Kokichi... Gonta likes you... Gonta _really_ likes you, like, Gonta love-"

He felt soft, gentle lips on his own, taking him by surprise. He smiled into the kiss, pulling Kokichi closer and further into his arms as if they weren't close enough. It was smooth and soft, unlike anything Gonta had ever felt before. He liked this new feeling. He liked it a lot.

It had a melody, he had realized. Both were very into it and, also, yearning for so much more. But what, "So much more"?

Panic surfaced in his chest when he realized he didn't know how to express to Ouma these newfound thoughts and feelings and wants. How was he going to tell Ouma that he wanted to cuddle all the time, and how was he going to ask for kisses constantly.

It's not like straight-up asking was an option for him: It was way too direct for his comfort.

 _'Breathe, Gonta!'_ He yelled at himself.

Maybe, it was better to just stop thinking about the future, and enjoy the present. Although the future was great, the present was what was really fun, and well... He liked this moment. He wanted to savor it, actually.

Ouma tasted of grape lip balm and candy, which was expected and he loved it. He hummed happily and felt Ouma's lips curl into a smile against his. He softly pulled away, taking a breath in.

"Gonta likes when you do that!" He gave Ouma a crooked smile. He pat Ouma's head, who stuck out his tongue.

Gonta kissed his cheek delicately, before clearing his throat. "You still need to tell Gonta why you are so sad, Kokichi. Gonta wants to understand so he can help." He beamed.

Ouma looked away and groaned, "Ugh! Fine. It's kinda stupid though." Gonta cocked his brow.

"If it so stupid, why you try to open," He pulled out the pill bottle that Ouma had in the bathroom, "this?"

"They're just sleeping pills, they can't even-"

Gonta shook his head like a disappointed parent. "Sleeping pills can kill Ouma-chan like any other drug."

"Well, whatever!" He looked down, and clenched his fists. "I just wanted to go to bed, and ignore shit, like everyone else who went through that stupid killing game!"

Gonta pushed Kokichi's hair out of his face. "Gonta doesn't sleep either. I can't see a bug with a stinger no more, and it makes me really scared."

"Does it make your heart race, you run out of breath, you feel like you're having a heart attack, and you can't breathe?" Ouma's eyes widened and he held Gonta's arm in concern.

 _'Weird.'_ He was not used to Kokichi being worried, especially about him.

"Yes! Exactly that! Gonta doesn't remember what happens when it does, I just know Gonta wakes up in a hospital."

"Holy shit, you were having panic attacks and you didn't tell me!? Fuck you, I'm the _master_ of panic attacks." He pouted, but behind that, you could see his genuine confusion towards Gonta withdrawing such information from him.

"They are called panic attacks?"

"Oh my god, what is Makoto not telling you??? Does he think your dumb or something?" He scowled in bitter contempt.

"Yeah, probably...Gonta is pretty dumb isn't he?" He felt tears prick at his eye, before feeling a light slap to his head. He gasped.

"Shut the fuck up. You are literally the ultimate entomologist, a _science_ job. You are just like everybody else, they just underestimate you cause you have a cute face.." He crossed his arms and plopped into Gonta's lap.

"You're being strangely nice to Gonta today?"

"Ugh, as if It isn't clear enough! I like you too, which mean.. I-yuck, care about you." He grunted.

This made Gonta's heart flutter. Kokichi admitting his care for anyone was just... not done often at all, and, if he did, it seemed ingenuine. This though, this felt real, even though he pretended like it grossed him out.

"Now Gonta wants Kokichi to tell him what's wrong, cause Gonta told you." He gave him a gentle smile, and softly pat his head as if he was a kitty.

"Ugh... 'ight." He sighed, a shakier sound than usual. Gonta snuggled his head into Kokichi's hair, taking in the fresh scent of strawberry and coconuts.

"Okay, maybe I've been overtaking those pills, but they're the only thing that puts me to sleep."

"How many do you take?"

He shrugged and leaned into Gonta, "I don't know, like, 4 or 5, somethin' like that."

Gonta gasped, "What!?" He couldn't believe that Ouma had been taking that many, he was guessing, a night.

" _Every_ night?!" 

" _Every_ night," He laid his head down on Gonta's shoulders, "I just couldn't get the bottle open to...day..." A somber sigh escaped his mouth, and soon enough Gonta felt a wet feeling on his shoulder, along with the sound of...

Snores?

He chuckled silently. He guessed it would take a millennium more to learn about the mystery that is Kokichi Ouma, but he didn't mind. 

Be it a day or 100 years, he wasn't sure how long it would take to get Ouma to trust him, but every time he did manage to slightly breach through, It was worth it.

He picked him up, and hoisted him onto the couch, before looking around the apartment for blankets and pillows. 

_'I wonder why he's so...angry all the time?'_

He wondered into Kokichi' s room, and he stood there stunned. The chaotic room was littered with papers and clothes, but also, whiteboards were everywhere. They each detailed his relationship with each student, each friend, and each enemy he knew of. 

He tried to ignore them, finding that would be a breach of Kokichi's privacy, yet, the temptation to look at his was overwhelming. He thought of how cute Kokichi's face was, and any curiosity left him. He smiled and he did what he knew was good, what was gentlemanly, and picked up the blankets and pillows. 

_'Maybe Kokichi needs help cleaning his room... I'll ask tomorrow."_

He finally got to the living room and tucked Kokichi into the sheets. Gonta leaned down and kissed Kokichi's head. He looked around for a pen and paper, and wrote down, in his best handwriting:

_"I hope you have a good rest (: ! If you need help with your room, call me! I love you! -Gonta, your best friend"_

Gonta sighed happily, before realizing it must be late. He peeked out the window, confirming his suspicions. The deep, dark sky stared back at him mockingly, laughing at his face in the evilest way. 

His heart stopped.

 _'Oh no.'_ How was he going to get home without them noticing?

He groaned in his hands, and left Kokichi's house, not wanting to go back to the hellhole called home.

He sighed, watching his cold breath travel in the air. He felt a hot tear travel down his cheek, but despite that, smiled, not ready to let go of it.

He wasn't ready to let go of his happiness. He didn't want to feel numb. 

If happiness was temporary he was glad he got today's fill. 

Some days, it never came. Today, he was lucky.

And, if today was proof of hope, he was happy that at least Ouma was okay and was drifting off into his own dreamland. Gonta promised to himself that he'd be there to see Kokichi get better, and to get him to trust him more. 

He won't let himself give up. Not yet, at least.

_Antman logged in to "Personal chat with Detective Pikachu"._

**Antman:** just letting you know, Kokichi is okay now :)

 **Detective Pikachu:** Whoa, its late Gonta, didnt expect you to text me 

**Antman:** Oh, I had a question

 **Detective Pikachu:** Is it about grammar?

 **Antman:** no, no, i was gonna ask

 **Antman:** can i stay over the night? 

**Detective Pikachu:** alright, but just warning you my real parents are ...very strange. 

**Antman:** Good with Gonta!


	3. What are we doing? (Naegami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone is confused

_Eggs added:_ NoHomo, MagicButter, 11037, Owo, UwU, Makehispocketshurt, 420onthedot, ToughWaman, Wheresthedonuts, STEPONME, SherlockHolmes, Wheresmywaifu.

 **Owo** : We have matching names ! ♥

 **UwU** : Why?

 **Owo** : Just cause

 **Owo** : Your cute!

 **UwU** : Im not cute

 **UwU** : Im the manliest man

 **UwU** : Manliest manliest man man

 **UwU** : Im a whole ass guy and a half

 **UwU** : Thats how manly I am 

**UwU** : Okay?

 **UwU** : Is that clear young lady

 **Owo** : Yes sir!

 **UwU** : Omg wait was i too direct???? im really sorry, i didnt mean to hurt your feelings

 **UwU** : And demean any feminine guy in the chat

 **UwU** : IM SORRYYYYYY

 **Makehispocketshurt** : Shut up pleb

 **Makehispocketshurt** : Dont apologize if you don't mean it

 **Makehispocketshurt** : It only makes you look weaker

 **Makehispocketshurt** : And more womanly

 **Owo** : STOP ITTTTT

 **Owo** : NOWWW

 **Owo** : I will beat you up, Byakuya

 **Makehispocketshurt** : You don't deserve to use my first name like that, pleb

 **Owo** : IM A POPSTARVBIVDDVVVBBDVJDVB

 **Owo** : IVE WORKED HARDER TO GET WHERE IM AT THEN YOU

 **Owo** : YOU

 **Owo** : YOU BUMBLNG UGLY ASS RICH ASS SASSY ASS MEAN ASS SOUR ASS BLONDE ASS GAY BOY WHO GETS EVERYTHING HANDED TO HIM

 **Owo** : ON A PLATTER

 **Owo** : THIS IS WHAT U _DONT_ LOOK LIKE

**Owo:** HE IS SO MUCh SEXIER THAN YOU HAHAHAHHHGG

 **Makehispocketshurt** : How dare you!

 **Makehispocketshurt** : He is clearly the worse looking one!!!!

 **wheresthedonuts** : Go off

 **wheresthedonuts** : This is such a good telenovela

 **Makehispocketshurt** : Yeah, right. You're a pretty, girly popstar.

 **Makehispocketshurt** : I had to fight to get where I am, literally.

 **Makehispocketshurt** : If anyone's an idiot, It's you, Amoeba.

 **Eggs** : please dont fight in the chat D:

 **Makehispocketshurt** : Shut up, weakling

 **Eggs** : okay, sorry.

 **Eggs** : let me say it clearer

 **Eggs** : please, Togami? ♥

 **Makehispocketshurt** : I-

 **Makehispocketshurt** : I cant refute that evidence

 **Makehispocketshurt** : Fine

 **Makehispocketshurt** : pleb

 **Eggs** : Thanks!

 **wheresthedonuts** : are you a togami whisper or smthin????!

 **wheresthedonuts** : you just subdues him that fast?????!

 **Eggs** : love you

 **Eggs** : no homo, tho

 **Makehispocketshurt** : Yeah of course, no homo

 **MagicButter** : That was salty sounding y i k e s...

 **Makehispocketshurt** : Shut your mouth, you ruffian.

 **Eggs** : Togamiiiii! D:<

 **Makehispocketshurt** : Sorry! (not really).

 **Makehispocketshurt** : It's really hard not to insult all of these useless plebs.

 **Eggs** : im not hanging out with you later if you keep being a meanie

 **MagicButter** : Why didnt ya just say dick or smth?????

 **NoHomo** : *Didn't, *you, *something, you should only use one question mark.

 **MagicButter** : WERE TEXTINGDVSH;VDSHJVDSV HZ

 **NoHomo** : *We're. Apologies, I just want you to be a succesful writer or at least, an average one.

 **Eggs** : I could feel his disgused shudder when he said average.

 **NoHomo** : People should always aim for the top.

 **NoHomo** : Not the middle.

 **NoHomo** : That's just my philosophy, though.

 _Hopefullyhopeful has joined the chat_.

 **Hopefullyhopeful** : hello, elders (:

 **MagicButter** : WHY THE FUCK IS A GREMLIN IN HERE AHHHHHHHH

 **Eggs** : HOWWWWW?????

 **NoHomo** : Is that,

 **NoHomo** : Komaeda?

 **NoHomo** : The student were training?

 **Makehispocketshurt** : Ew, exterminate it.

 **Wheresthedonuts** : Oop 👊 Where my bestie at bro

 **ToughWaman** : Hello bestie (:

 **MagicButter** : strangely soft for such a strong girl

 **Wheresthedonuts** : *Woman. also, are you enforcing stereotypes on my bestie!?

 **Magicbutter** : Uhhhh I-

 **MagicButter** : Dont know???

 **Hopefullyhopeful** : Wow, Oowada

 **Hopefulhopeful** : Thats awfully despairful, don't you think?

 **MagicButter** : Um

 **MagicButter** : Kid, do you need more therapy 💀💀💀

 **Hopefullyhopeful** : Im good, now that I have found the love of my life~✨

 **Makehispocketshurt** : Who would ever love you?

 **Eggs** : Togami

 **Eggs** : I told you what would happen.

 **Makehispocketshurt** : It was just one insult, I couldn't help myself.

 **Eggs** : well, get better self control

 **Eggs** : pleb

 **Wheresthedonuts** : He just-

 **ToughWaman** : I'm so proud.

 **Makehispocketshurt** : Dont you dare ever use my own phrase on me.

 **Makehispocketshurt** : I trademarked it.

 **MagicButter** : Stfu 💀 💀 💀I cant with this-

 **NoHomo** : Well, that's wrong because you are in this right now, and from what I see, you are just fine.

 **MagicButter** : STOPTAKINGTHINGSLITARALLYYYYY.

 **NoHomo** : As you wish, Master.

 **Hopefullyhopeful** : Oh~

 **Hopefullyhopeful** : I see how it is~

 **Eggs** : W H A T

 **Eggs** : YOU CALL HIM M AS T ERVVSAGLCSLGCSLGCCLG

 **Makehispocketshurt** : I find this funny aswell. haha

 **MagicButter** : Lmaooooo💀💀💀

 **NoHomo** : IT WAS AUTOCORRECT I SWEAR.

 **NoHomo** : I wanted to say "Mondo".

 **NoHomo** : I'm so sorry Mondo!

 **NoHomo** : No homo, by the way.

 **MagicButter** : Why is that your favourite phrase?

 **NoHomo** : It asserts our platonic brotherhood.

 **MagicButter** : I shouldnt of showed when u that urban dictionary

 **Makehispocketshurt** : That was salty sounding y i k e s...

 **MagicButter** : UH-

 **MagicButter** : Istg lmao.

 **Hopefullyhopeful** : Aw, that hurts, doesn't it, Mondo-sensei?

 **MagicButter** : Kyodai, he's hurting my feelingsssssss

 **NoHomo** : Please don't hurt those I love the most.

 **NoHomo** : No homo, though.

 **UwU** : Omg

 **UwU** : Just say it already Mondo!

 **MagicButter** : Ummmmm

 **MagicButter** : No

 **UwU** : Why not?

 **MagicButter** : Im not fucking ready u asshole

 **UwU** : Asshole? u think im an asshole?

 **NoHomo** : Please don't call him an asshole, Kyodai.

 **MagicButter** : Im sorry I dont mean it Chihiro.

 **UwU** : Talk to me on my chat, kk?

 **MagicButter** : Thanks man (:

 **UwU** : give us a sec, guys

 **UwU** : Sorry we'll be back :))))

_UwU has left the chat._

_MagicButter has left the chat._

**NoHomo** : I wonder what they're doing without me ):

 **Owo** : Im sure its all fine and good, ya know?

 **Owo** : don't sweat it, kay?

 **NoHomo** : Thank you for the kind words, Sayaka (＾▽＾)

 **11037** : Yo whats even hppenin

 **420onthedot** : I honestly don't even know dudeeee

 **11037** : Are you high?

 **420onthedot** : maybeeee~

 **11037** : Send me some of the good shit

 **420onthedot** : Alrighty hun

 **11037** : I hate you

 **420othedot** : no u lub me

 **11037** : lub?

 **420onthedot** : Im so hungry broskiiiii

 **11037** : Is your mom home?

 **420onthedot** : tragically, noooooop

 **420onthedot** : She shopping or sum shit.

 **11037** : Oh that's why ur smokingggg

 **11037** : You need to learn how to cook man

 **11037** : I cant do this for u all the time

 **420onthedot** : Why not, I luvvvvvv u

 **Eggs** : um

 **11037** : Shut up naegi

 **Eggs** : What are u guys doing some hot stuff?

 **11037** : ugh u are as gross as sayaka

 **Eggs** : OHHHHH I was just asking if you were going outside.

 **Eggs** : Sorry!

 **420onthedot** : but...

 **11037:** Shut it, idiot

 **11037** : Ill be there in a few mins, don't do something stupid

 **420onthedot** : oops I broke my moms vase

 **11037** : Guess I need to get hot glue as well

 **Owo** : Yall too lovey dovey and stuff

 **Owo** : you get him grocerys leon?

 **Owo** : you guys are in loveeeeee

 **Owo** : no, married.

 **11037** : that just means I'm a good bro

 **Owo** : *Friend, or *ahem* boyfriend

 **11037** : yuck.

 **420onthedot** : Am I not cute enoughhhhhh wahhhhHHHHHHHH

 **11037** : oh fuck you made him cry

 **11037** : Well guys I gotta go bye losers

 **420onthedot** : me too, cause he gon get me dinnerrrrr❤️

_11037 left the chat._

**NoHomo** : Such a sweet brotherhood <3

_420onthedot left the chat._

**Owo** : I mean u just gotta say aw to that, right guys?

 **Eggs** : That was so cute, which is weird cause its yasuhiro lol

 **Makehispocketshurt** : YOU SAID SOMETHING MEAN, MAKOTO NAEGI.

 **Eggs** : but you're meaner♥

 **Makehispocketshurt** : Stop flattering me, pleb.™

 **Makehispocketshurt** : You are a big hypocrite, Naegi.

 **Eggs** : You still love me though, right?

 **Makehispocketshurt** : Shut up.

 **Makehispocketshurt** : Im leaving.

 **Eggs** : What did I do Togami-kun?

 **Makehispocketshurt** : Everything and more.

 **Eggs** : well, im really sorry for everything

 **Eggs** : Just don't leave me Byakuya.

 **Makehispocketshurt** : This is what Im talking about

 **Makehispocketshurt** : Just stop texting me, I need to regain my composure.

 **Eggs** : I'm really sorry! I mean it (:

 _Makehispocketshurt left the chat_.

 **Eggs** : guys what did I do D:

 **Owo** : omg, im gonna turn into Chihiro with all this sexual tension broskis

 **Eggs** : what does that even mean

_STEPONME has joined the chat._

**STEPONME** : This chat is oddly very, sexual.

 **Wheresthedonuts** : Oh shit, I was cooking i forgot to leave the chat lmao

 **Wheresthedonuts** : Can anyone explain?

 **ToughWaman** : I got you :D

 **Wheresthedonuts** : I love you!!!! <3

 **ToughWaman** : So, the tension between Togami and Makoto has exploded and his tiny chihauwa brain couldn't comprehend how Makotos dumb brain couldn't tell he was flirting.

 **Eggs** : I was not flirting!

 **Hopefullyhopeful** : You definitely were~

 **STEPONME** : Why is he here? I don't like ugly gremlins roaming amongst the gods land.

_SherlockHolmes has joined the chat_

**SherlockHolmes** : We're gods to you, Celeste, im guessing???

 **STEPONME** : Yes it is Celeste, I don't get my name though.

 **STEPONME** : Why would anyone want to be stepped on by me.

 **SherlockHolmes** : Only the most kinkiest, Aka Komaeda, would.

 **STEPONME** : Would you?

 **SherlockHolms** : Thats,,,,,

 **SherlockHolmes** : A hard question to answer.

 **Hopefullyhopeful** : So you would?

 **SherlockHolmes** : I didn't say yes, so it would be easy to assume I mean no.

 **Hopefullyhopeful** : But you didn't say no either

 **Hopefullyhopeful** : Silly girl! Your just trying to confuse me so I cant say that you really want Celeste to step on you with the big, gothic boots of hers. right~

 **SherlockHolmes** : I-

 **SherlockHolmes** : Ive had enough of the internet for today.

 **Hopefullyhopeful** : What else would you do with her?

 **SherlockHolmes** : Theres nothing going on between her and me.

 **Hopefullyhopeful** : Or is there?

 **Hopefullyhopeful** : I know I would do so many things with my Hinata-kun ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )

 **Hopefullyhopeful** : I would,

 **Hopefullyhopeful** : [̶̻̽R̶̝̟̣̯͓̪̓̂̽̈̉̇̚͠E̶̛͓̓̚Ḍ̵̡̟̙̏̈̃̍̀A̸̳̙̠̖̦̚ͅC̶̹̾̾Ť̸̥̫̋Ȅ̸͍̱̘̫̠̙̮̝̈́D̵̙͕̰̝̏͊̄͋͋̓̿̚]̵̛̙̞͎̫̦͙̣̦͛̊͗̎͌̋͋̆ͅ

 **Eggs** : Oh god, I had to delete that.

 **Eggs** : My poor teacher eyes are scarred.

 **STEPONME** : What did he say?

 **Eggs** : Too much.

 **STEPONME** : WHATS TOO MUCH, NAEGI???

 **STEPONME** : TELL ME YOU LOWLIFEEE

 **Hopefullyhopeful** : Why did you erase it?

 **Eggs** : It was so graphic!

 **Hopefullyhopeful** : So?

 **Wheresthedonuts** : You didn't delete it soon enough...

 **Wheresthedonuts** : I saw it, and omg i hate myself for that

 **ToughWaman** : Want me to come over?

 **ToughWaman** : I can get some pillows and we can have a movie night to cleanse your brain

 **Wheresthedonuts** : Will there be donuts?

 **ToughWaman** : Of course

 **Wheresthedonuts** : COME OVER NOWWWWW I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUV EHVSHV SV J VGJGJJ GGJ GJ G JGJ GJVKKCKC

 **ToughWaman** : Yes, you are the bestest friend one could have

_Wheresthedonuts has left the chat_

_ToughWaman has left the chat_

**Eggs** : Everyones leaving D:

 **Hopefullyhopeful** : Im here~

 **STEPONME** : Everyone say, I, if you are here.

 **Wheresmywaifu** : I

 **STEPONME** : You were here?

 **STEPONME** : Yes, I know it's you, hifumi.

 **Wheresmywaifu** : I was writing, and reading this chat as entertainment! Its great fanfiction material!

 **STEPONME** : ew

 **Wheresmywaifu** : Can I use you as a model? Im trying out drawing with my best buds.

 **STEPONME** : You have friends???

 **STEPONME** : Anyways

 **STEPONME** : Creepy. But as long as you don't touch me and as long as you do as I say, fine

 **STEPONME** : Only doing this cause I know you'll never find a model as beautiful as me.

 **Wheresmywaifu:** Of course, my lady.

_Makehispocketshurt has reentered the chat  
_

**Makehispocketshurt** : I feel kinda better

 **Makehispocketshurt** : But only a little.

 **Eggs** : You're back!

 **Makehispocketshurt** :This is weird for me to say, but...

 **Makehispocketshurt:** I'm sorry, for lashing out.

 **Makehispocketshurt** : You may be a pleb™, but you don't understand why I did it.

 **Makehispocketshurt:** and I'm sorry for that.

 **Eggs:** your gonna make me cry (:

 **Eggs** : Im so happy!

 **Makehispocketshurt:** You are?

 **Eggs:** hey, I have a question

 **Makehispocketshurt:** What? **  
**

 **Eggs:** Wanna hang out, I want to tell you something (;

 **Makehispocketshurt:** oh, um, okay I'll be there. **  
**

**Hopefullyhopeful:** Have fun!


	4. I love you (Naegami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY dialogue-heavy, if you don't like that, sorry!
> 
> (This isn't a chatfic chapter but it connects w/the last one)

"Togami, Isn't the weather beautiful!"

"I guess..." He held his tongue. He rubbed his eyes, tired from all his anger. Of course, it had faded, but a tinge of it remained.

"What's wrong?" The shorter boy looked up at him, confused

"Why would you want to know?" He scoffed with a sly smirk playing at his lips.

"Cause you're my friend, and I care for you? Duh."

Makoto grabbed his hand and dragged him to a tree. He sat down on the dirt and leaves bundled up under the tree.

Makoto smiled. "Sit here!"

"Why would _I_ sit on the dirty ground?"

"Cause....Um... I'm here?" Byakuya's face lit up red, and soon he was looking away, embarrassed. 

"Fine, pleb™." He sat down, disgusted by the dirt that was getting all over his outfit.

Makoto rested his hand into Byakuya's, intertwining their fingers. Both of them looked away, a blush layered on both of their cheeks. Byakuya rested his head on Makoto's shoulder, deciding the risk was well worth taking.

Makoto looked at him, surprised. "Byakuya's going soft, I see." He laughed. Byakuya grinned and playfully hit his leg.

"It's your fault."

"Huh? How?"

"No reason, I'm just joking."

"You sure?" He looked up, a concerned look on his face. "Togami's don't just joke around." He beamed.

He scoffed, "Like you could make me go soft."

"You're so stubborn!" He giggled, a sound that was the utmost pleasurable to Byakuya.

"Am not."

"You totally are! You won't even let me make you a meal."

Truthfully he just didn't want Makoto to hurt himself. He was pretty sure that Makoto's only knowledge of cooking was making ramen. Makoto, on the other hand, was pretty sure he could make a pretty good meal if Teruteru gave him some classes.

"Why did you even want to meet up with me?"

"Huh, oh, um, I wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with me?"

Byakuya mentally sighed, feeling embarrassed for even thinking he was going to say something else, what he really wanted him to say.

"Fine."

"Yes! I'm so excited to buy you things!"

"Buy me things? You're getting it twisted."

"What do you mean?" He said as he was getting up. He helped Byakuya to his feet.

He pulled Makoto close, eye level, a smirk loud and clear on his face, "I'll be one buying things for _you._ "

"Oh." His face had a noticeable pink flush, coupled with a surprised look.

They walked to the mall, any talk they had was Makoto trying to convince him that he was an adult and could buy things himself.

"Please! One thing!" He pouted.

"One and only one. I'm not confident you'll buy something... good."

"Ouch." He joked. He grabbed Byakuya's hand, intertwining their fingers once more.

Byakuya shifted his hair more in front of his face, feeling the hot burning of blush dusted across his cheeks. He didn't refuse the hand-holding, though. He hoped that Makoto didn't question this, but then again, this was Naegi, the painfully oblivious crush,

Soon they got to the mall. Makoto jumped up, happy, and excited to explore the big building. He ran in, pulling Byakuya with him.

"Togami-chan, what do you wanna do first?"

Togami furrowed his brows. "Chan?"

"Cause I think you're cute, even when you're an ass." He laughed, gleeful as always.

"I am not cute, I am _handsome._ "

"Handsomely cute, that is." Makoto mimicked his voice.

"I'll take what I can get in compliments."

"I have a whole room full if you require more." He purred.

He snorted, "As if, you wouldn't want me getting too cocky."

"You're always cocky." He pulled Byakuya into a boutique.

He pulled his hand away from Byakuya, running off to hide. He snickered, childishly waiting for Byakuya to look for him. Instead, Byakuya was looking around for an outfit to treat Makoto to.

"Togami-chan find me~!"

He quickly chose an outfit and then looked for Makoto. He rolled his eyes at this cute, but childish game he was playing.

In the end, he found Makoto lying on a pile of clothes. Dirty thoughts spiraled in his mind, given the pose Makoto was in. But this was not the time for that, so instead, he pushed them away.

"You're such a child."

"I'm an adult!" He pouted. Byakuya pinched the shorter males cheeks, prompting Makoto to hit him playfully.

"I bought something for you, and perhaps it'll make you look more professional than what you wear on the regular."

"I'm a principal, what more do you want from me?" He chuckled.

"And I'm a teacher, so?" He rolled his eyes.

"But we also own a company, which is weird to say."

"Just try on the outfit." He threw him the bags and waited outside the room.

"You can come in! It's not like I have anything to hide!" Makoto called out from the changing room.

Byakuya mentally cursed, 'Does he want to kill me?' He opened the small door and walked in, avoiding eye contact, or even just looking at Makoto.

"I wish I looked stronger..." Byakuya looked over to the other man, seeing him flex his arms in disapproval. Although he was smaller than most, he was lean, and not particularly frail.

"You look fine." He rolled his eyes, walking up behind him.

"But I don't wanna look fine! I wanna look...powerful." He frowned. Byakuya turned his Makotos chin to face him.

"You were powerful enough to get rid of that wretched woman. I think you're fine."

"I don't wanna be fine!" He turned his head away sharply, clenching his jaw together.

Byakuya let his guard down. "Look at me." He said, a softer tone in place of his usual rigid one.

"What?" Byakuya placed a hand on Makoto's cheek, who was pouting.

Byakuya sighed, a blush creeping up on his cheeks once more. "You look good, Makoto."

Makoto's face instantly changed, a smile replacing the grimace on his face. To see that his opinions heavily influenced Makoto surprised Byakuya. He yelled at himself, noting to be more careful when talking about how Makoto looks to Makoto himself.

"I do?" He gushed.

"Uh, yes." Byakuya's head hung low, embarrassed.

Makoto pulled the shirt over his lean frame, "How does the shirt look on me? I think it looks a bit formal for the occasion, doesn't it?"

"I don't think so, especially since it's perfect for the occasion."

"Huh? What's that mean?" He raised a brow, turning his head to face Byakuya.

"We're going to have dinner at a _nice_ place."

"You don't think I eat at nice places?"

"What's a nice place for you, if you're so adamant that you know best?"

"Uh, Olive Garden?" Byakuya shook his head, snickering at this suggestion.

"You're going to like this place much better, believe me," Makoto smirked, letting out a cheeky laugh alongside.

"Hey, I've noticed something!"

"What?"

"You haven't called me pleb since we were in the park. Am I making Togami soft?" He joked.

**(You do be making him hard doe)**

"Do you like it when I call you a pleb?" He paused, thinking, "Is that your kink or something?" Recently, having learned "Kink" from Komaeda, he put the newly acquired word to use.

Makoto started having a coughing fit, his whole facing turning red. "That's-"

"Are you okay, pleb™?" He pulled Makoto up into his arms. He patted his back softly.

"Y-Yeah." He felt the smaller males head dig into the crook of his neck, refusing to leave his arms. He didn't force him off, instead, pulling him closer.

"Are you sure?" He whispered into Makoto's ear. He felt the shiver of the man in his arms.

He nodded, finally separating from Byakuya. "Can we get that dinner, I'm pretty hungry?"

"Me as well." He nodded before picking up his phone. He dialed his limo driver's number, waiting for him to drive them.

"Do we need a limo?"

"Obviously."

"Togami chan~!" He scrunched his face up, "That seems excessive."

"As it should." He put the phone to his ear, holding a finger to his mouth, signifying Makoto to be quiet. Makoto pouted like a child, putting a smile on his face.

Makoto grabbed Byakuya's hand, leading him out of the store.

"Are you done yet?" He whispered.

"Sh! I'm on the phone."

And soon, the limo was there. They got in, enjoying the refreshing drinks and snacks laid out for them. Very extra, but that was what Togami's did.

"Ooooh! What's this one?" Makoto pointed to a pink, tall glass of liquid, thinking it looked _rich_.

"Champagne... I'm surprised even pleb like you didn't know _that._

"Well, I don't exactly spend my salary on rich people's food, ya know?" Byakuya scoffed at this.

"Why not? It's clearly one million times better than that pleb food served to you."

"I like home-cooked meals, Byakuya! I want to cook meals for someone one day, take care of them, and make them love me forever!" He grinned childishly.

 _'What if I already love you forever?'_ Byakuya shook the thought out of his head.

"So, you want to be a house-husband, per se?" He couldn't imagine himself that way at all. Byakuya knew he could not cook for the life of him. Makoto was getting good at it, though, quickly replacing ramen meals with something more fulfilling.

More love-filled...

He scratched the back of his head, giggling, "I guess if that's what you wanna call it."

 _'How cute!'_ Byakuya covered his face, feeling it grow hot.

"You good?" He cupped the side of his face, "You're a bit red, are you sick?"

"I-Uh," He pulled away from Makoto's touch, "I'm fine, pleb!"

"Just making sure, I love you, you know?" Makoto smiled, looking like more of an angel than he did before if that was even possible.

 _'Love me?_ ' His face only grew redder.

"Love me? Stop saying such silly things." He turned away and stared out the window.

Makoto tugged on Byakuya's sleeve, making him face him. "But It's true! You're one of my closest _friends_!"

 _'Oh...'_ Byakuya internally facepalmed, thinking Makoto should be more careful with his words.

"Sirs?" They heard the limo driver, "We're here."

Byakuya got out first and walked over to Makoto's door. He opened it for him as a gentleman should. It made Makoto blush.

He took Makoto's arm and led him to the inside of the restaurant. Makoto was amazed by how beautiful and fancy this place was.

"I booked us in beforehand, so we're sitting here." He showed him the seats, which were padded with red leather. He took this time to look at the restaurant's interior more. Chandeliers and candles were the lightings, making the already beautiful Byakuya, look even more angelic.

"Wow, It's beautiful here! But I just gotta say, I don't think anything could overshine you." Makoto laid his head on Byakuya's shoulder, feeling the butterflies in his stomach restlessly jab at him.

"You're cheesy, Makoto." He snorted.

"I was just trying to compliment you! Hmph!" He pouted, looking even cuter to Byakuya.

...

After a while of ordering and Makoto getting confused by the names of every dish, they were done. Makoto had his food, and Byakuya had his.

Makoto happily ate. "Yummy! This shabu-shabu is so yummy! And, and this Udon! God, you know just what restaurants to eat at, Byakuya!" He slurped his noodles satisfactorily.

Byakuya nodded, chewing his excessively expensive meal.

"What did you get?" He looked over at Byakuya's dish, seeing light-colored fish.

"Fugu."

"Uh, isn't that dangerous?"

"It's an expensive restaurant. It's good quality. And if anything did happen, I'd sue these plebs for their whole life." He shrugged.

They ate all their food, and then just sat their booking at each other before Byakuya spoke up, a light blush on his cheeks.

"I needed to tell you something," He looked at Makoto's face, cute as always, and succumbed to his fears, "But it's not that important."

"Oh." Makoto looked down, sadness growing in his face. Byakuya got up and paid the bill.

"I should get going." He looked away, disappointed.

Not important. Yeah, he'll keep telling himself that. He waved to Makoto, signaling the end of their dinner-da- platonic dinner. His head hung low, and soon it started raining.

He scowled in contempt. First, he couldn't confess; second, it rains. His day couldn't be any worse. He sat on a bench nearby, waiting for his limo.

Makoto, on the other hand, was still sitting in the restaurant, confused. 'Did I do something?' he couldn't quite piece together why Byakuya was in such a hurry to leave.

He wanted Byakuya to stay longer, to smile more, and especially keep holding his hand like he was doing before. Makoto knew it, that he had had a crush on him for a while, even going back to when they were trapped in that school.

Now they were older, and indeed growing to suit their looks.

He frowned, sighing in sadness. He really wanted to tell him something. But he could wait.

It wasn't that important...

Or was it?

Slowly he pieced it together, Byakuya acting strange, being somewhat sweet, and letting him be up and close.

His eyes widened, with all the new information being processed in his head. He ran outside, seeing Byakuya pacing around.

His smile widened, and he ran up to Byakuya. Byakuya's head cocked in confusion, and he opened his mouth to speak.

"What are you-"

"Of course, I love you!" He pulled Byakuya's tie, bringing him to his level. He laid a passionate kiss on his lips, not stopping until he couldn't breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (EXTRA:
> 
> Makoto: So?
> 
> Byakuya: [Malfunctioning] I-
> 
> Makoto: Come onnnnnnn
> 
> Byakuya: Fine... I Iove you pleb™...
> 
> Makoto: You're the best! I love you too♥ )


	5. Kokichi is dying (V3 chatfic, no particular ship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TLDR: Chaos ensues, slight angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Infers abuse, talks about ableism, neglect, panic attack pretty much, depression, self loathing. never being good enough
> 
> i am so sorry but vr au's need to be sad, love yall :)
> 
> (Background info: This is set in a vr au, they are not with their fake memory parents (Ie; kaito's kind grandparents) but rather why they really have)
> 
> (Also i have no fucking clue what ship i was going for???? pretty sure they are all on the table, and kokichi talks like an idiot in this and i love it. Gonta's writing is based off of his Japanese talking style, so no more caveman talking).
> 
> USERNAMES:
> 
> (Space monkey: Kaito, Detective pikachu: shuichi, Elton john: kaede, Antman: gonta, Mr. Gonstealyoman: korekiyo, Atua's bitch: angie, emoboi: ryoma, be-boop: kiibo, bread roll: Maki, cum dumpster: miu, mommy: kirumi, Gremlin: Kokichi)

**Gremlin:** omfg im fucking sicK im gonna fucking die i bet this was kaitos bitch ass fault for coughing on me with his tuberculosis headass gROSSSSS I HATE EVERYTHINGGG

 **Space Monkey:** i-

 **Space monkey:** I didn't get you sick dumbass,,,, my tb is fugckin cured bi-

 **Bread roll:** he's dramatic and gross dont believe him

 **Gremlin:** yall mean for what?

 **Gremlin:** i have a life taking disease and yall laughing i- 

**Gremlin:** see you at my funeral bitch

 **Detective pikachu:** What are you sick with then

 **Gremlin:** anythong bitch, im the universe

 **Antman:** He sounds delusional, thats not good

 **Detective pikachu:** He's always delusional, he's Kokichi

 **Mr. gonstealyoman:** I guess this name is better than my old one

 **Mr. gonstealyoman:** thank you kokichi :) I am glad we have come to an understanding

 **Gremlin** : kay sexy

 **Gremlin:** IGNRE WHAT I JUST SENT

 **Gremlin:** IGNORE IT IGNORE IT IGNORE ITTTTT

 **Antman:** who was that for???

 **Gremlin:** NO ONE,,, 

**Gremlin:** Okay,,, maybe sexy tall men in general lowkey

 **Gremlin:** okay,,,, maybe anyone over 6 feet 

**Detective pikachu:** i feel excluded

 **Detective pikachu:** good, i don't like you kokichi, your an ass

 **Gremlin:** u sound jelly shumaiiiiii

 **be-boop:** perhaps he is telling the truth, you know,

 **be-boop:** according to my data, in chapter four Shuichi stated that you will never have friends, and no one will ever like you

 **Gremlin:** SHUT THE FUCK UP STOP MAKING ME FEEL BADBSKVKHDVKDSKJV

 **Antman:** do you need me to come over? I can make you tea?

 **mommy:** Do you know how to do that, Gonta? I can teach you?

 **Antman:** Gonta does know, thank you very much. 

**Antman:** Gonta is not a child, Tojo-chan, please don't regard me as one

 **Antman:** Gonta can cook, can clean, can be gentle, and has his own mind

 **Space monkey:** but we're just making sure man, cuz, you know,,,, chapter 4

 **Antman:** I am capable of things just like you!!!!!

 **Antman:** Gonta doesn't know why you guys treat me like a child :(

 **Gremlin:** yeah, hot stuff over there is basically a prodigy homies

 **Antman:** Gonta is dumb though, don't say that.

 **Antman:** Gonta is no prodigy, in fact, he is below average in everything

 **Gremlin:** Whats ur test scores bitch

 **Antman:** Gonta got a 98 on my english test,, but i wanted a 100, which would make Gonta actually smart :( 

**Antman:** Gonta is not good enough to be friends with you all

 **Antman:** I can do basic stuff like tojo said...

 **Antman:** maybe i do need help?

 **Antman:** im not sure anymore:((((

 **Gremlin:** THEY ARE ABLEIST GONTA,,, THEY FEEL SUPERIOR FOR TREATING UUUUU LIKE A CHILD

 **Detective pikachu:** You sound really delusional Kokichi, maybe you should get sleep

 **Gremlin:** S T F U, IM SPITTING ST8 FACTS BITCH

 **Detective pikachu:** Sure you are. Now get some rest. 

**Gremlin:** GRRRR WHY WONT YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU IDIOTS??

 **Bread roll:** Cause your stupid and aggressive

 **Gremlin:** your personality, basically?

 **Bread roll:** shut up at least i have a boyfriend

 **Gremlin:** Technically, you just stole my frienemy 

**Gremlin:** Yall do be avoiding each other doe

 **Space Monkey:** WE ARE NOT

 **Gremlin:** Yeah yeah

 **Gremlin:** yesterday i saw you to enter the same cafe by accident, duck your heads, then sit across the cafe from each other, all _while_ avoiding eye contact

 **Gremlin:** Soooo,,, things not going well in paradise?

 **Detective pikachu:** you're nosy

 **Gremlin:** says the literal detective 

**Space monkey:** everythings fine your just a dickkkk

 **Gremlin:** "oooo! Im momo-chan, i say bad word and go brrrrr"

 **Space monkey:** im going to fucking stab him 

**Gremlin:** You cant, ive already enslaved you with my chaotic, yet cute hijinks, havent i~

 **Space monkey:** STOP STOP NO NOT THE SQUIGLY

 **Gremlin:** is it the sex? WHY DONT YOU MAKE EYE CNOTACT WITH UR LADY NO MORE 

**Space monkey:** ITS NOT THE SEX I HATE YOU

 **Gremlin:** im free by the way at 8 ;)

 **Bread roll:** STOP trying to steal my boyfriend kokichi, ive told you this before

 **Bread roll:** NO

 **Bread roll:** BODY

 **Antman:** Gonta interrupts to say, Gonta loves you kokichi, and we should get flowers together, than maybe we can prank some people :D 

**Bread roll:** Ive never wanted to stab you more, gonta

 **Gremlin:** I'd enjoy that very much, fine fellow ;)

 **Gremlin:** but idk,,,, can you like take care of me first, cuz IM SICK BECAUSE OF KAITO TUBERCULOSIS ASS

 **Space monkey:** I DONT HAVE TB ANYMORE

 **Gremlin:** SURE YOU DONT 

**Space monkey:** I DONT

 **Gremlin:** BUT GUESS WHAT

 **Gremlin:** YOU STILL SMOKE DUMBASS AND THATS NOT GOOD FOR U OR YOUR TUBERCULOSIS

 **Detective pikachu:** He smokes?

 **Atua's bitch:** he does, i walked in on him in the bathroom lmao

 **Atua's bitch:** he was scared shitless and threw it out the window, needless to say atua does nt approve

 **Gremlin:** DO YOU EVEN HAVE THE VACCINE????

 **Space monkey:** Uh,,, i was taught vaccines were bad, so no i don't have the vaccine

 **Gremlin:** I HATE OLD PEOPLE

 **Gremlin:** ABOLISH OLD PEOPLEEEE

 **Gremlin:** THEY SPREAD MISINFORMATION AND IT PHISCALLY HURTS ME TO SEEEEEE

 **Space monkey:** your dramatic, it cant be that bad

 **Gremlin:** say that when you catch it again

 **Gremlin:** i swear you coughed on me like,,,, 5 weeks ago tho

 **Antman:** OOOO! Fun fact: Tuberculosis can lay dormant from 3 months to a few years! 

**Space monkey:** u guys are just trying to scare me

 **Bread roll:** Just checked the chat after using the br and,,m YOUDONT HAVE YOU VACCINES???

 **Detective pikachu:** Im sorry, but kaito, please,,,,, for the love of god get vaccines

 **Space monkey:** alright alright, ill do it cuz you guys are all on my case and i don't like being the villain :(

 **Gremlin:** Im so happy i have gonta with me rn, he is making me tea while yall rot in your distant ass relationship (THIS IS FOR YOU KAITO)

 **Space monkey** : Im going to destroy your bloodline in about three seconds if you dont stfu right fucking now

 **Gremlin:** Hhehe i have an inaprwopwiate joke uwu

 **emoboi:** STOP PLEASE DEAR GOD

 **cum dumpster:** wHAt Is iT YOU WHORE

 **Gremlin:** i was gonna say wouldn't he need to like,,,, have sex with my family to weed out my bloodline or something??

 **cum dumpster:** i-

 **cum dumpster:** Why am i acting surprised, ive watched porn with more extravagant plots than this

 **cum dumpster:** ie; are you guys FUCKING? RIGHT INFRONT OF MY SALAD??? is one i will cherish with my soul

 **emoboi:** hehe why did she point out the salad

 **Space monkey:** I hate u kokichi, i truly do

 **Gremlin:** I bet if you got the chance u would kiss me space boy :P

_Bread roll has left the chat_

**Space monkey:** o god is she ddoing one of those bf loyalty tests or smthing???

 **Space monkey:** now im nervous lmao

 **Gremlin:** why you so nervous stupid~~~~

 **Gremlin:** It not like ur cheating on her homie

 **Space monkey:** It's just a placebo effect

 **Gremlin:** My brain feels fried Momo-chan,, i don't understand big boy words right now

 **Space monkey:** Basically, if you take a pill that doesn't do anything but you don't know that and believe it does, you will scientifically start to feel better

 **Gremlin:** first and only time saying this, but thank you 

**Space monkey:** HEHEHEB YOU SAID THANK YOU YOU SAID THANK YOUYOU SAID THANK YOUYOU SAID THANK YOUYOU SAID THANK YOU

 **Gremlin:** Kaito,,, imma need you to do me a favor and look up on your ceiling

 **Space monkey:** i hate you, idk what it is, but i hte you

 **Gremlin:** good <3

 **Space monkey:** HE REPLACED ALL MY THE STARS ON MY CELING WITH FUCKIBG DICKSSS

 **Space monkey:** THIS IS THE LST FUCKING STRAW IM GONNA LOSE IT

 **Space monkey:** IF MY GRANDPARENTS SEE THIS BULLSHIT THEY ARE GOING TO KILL ME, SLAP ME, MAYBE BREAK MY NECK AND DESTROY MEE

 **Space monkey:** Im GENUINLEY panicing HOW TF am i gona get this off my wal???? They are going to bbat me senselpess help me shUichi

 **Detective pikachu** : o god, i can sense the sheer pain and scaredness in that tet, 

**Detective pikachu:** are you for real gong to get hurt or are you pulling a kokichi?

 **Space monkey:** FUCKING HELP ME IM NOT FUCKING JOKINGKABKCB HELP THEY ARE NOT HOME RN THEY ARE LIKEE,,,, 40 MINUTES AWAY PLEASEE 

**Gremlin:** okay,,, maybe this wasn't the best prank.,,, i guess i'll help clean up cuz im not that much of a sociopath

 **Gremlin:** tbh my parents can go shove it too lowkey terrible 0/10 

**Space monkey:** AHHHH IM SO SCARED PLS PSL GET HERE FAST

 **be-boop:** Of course, i will come, i will survey the outside of the house

 **Antman:** Gonta is coming too! We will get this done in _under_ 40 minutes!

 **Space monkey:** OKAY

 **Gremlin:** Lowkey, if i cough on you ignore it bitch your the one who made me like this

 **Space monkey:** W HA TDONT COUGH ON ME IM NOT SICK ANYMORE

 **Gremlin:** I will give you TB again just cuz your making me suffer

 **Space monkey:** Suffer what??? putting dicks on my FUCKING WALL???

 **Gremlin:** Guilt, idiot, im feeling guilty. 

**cum dumpster:** oof thats new

 **emoboi:** yeah i wasn't expecting it

 **Mr.gonstealyoman:** Me neither. It is rather peculiar seeing it being texted by him because he is always feels not guilty of his bad actions.

 **be-boop:** I do believe he means it, though...

 **emoboi:** impossible.

 **cum dumpster:** i agree, literally impossible.

 **Gremlin:** I HAVE A FUCKIBG SOUL YOU CRazY CONSPIRACISTS **  
**

**Antman:** Quick question, shuichi can i stay with you again? It'll be dark when i get home and gonta can't do that so,,, please help

 **Detective pikachu:** my parents are like blank slates, who eat slowly, watch tv slowly, and never look at me. Im sure they wouldn't mind :P

 **Antman:** ALRIGHT! :D LETS GET MISSION: MR. MOMOTA ROOM REPAIR DONE!

 **Gremlin:** ooo! I like the name! IM INNNN! **  
**

**Detective pikachu:** On it!

 **be-boop:** Ready for look out!

 **Space monkey:** I love you guys :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Im lowkey sorry i ended this chaotic mess with angst,,,, but like fr i love it i love angst,, i hate reading it but love writing it


	7. Are you even ready to tell them yet? (Naegami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (AN: I SUCKKKKKMN at writing angst, oh, and also angst warning lmao. This is pretty long so, if you are bored af cause of quarantine, this is pretty entertaining. 3rd person that closely follows Makoto♥ There are so many side ships in this bitch istg,,,, a lot of ishimondo, Celesgiri and like komahina,,, i don't know why this is so long lmao im in a sad mood)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (PSSSSS. This takes place shortly after covid is resolved and the characters are vaccinated lol. Youll see why i need to say this.)
> 
> PSSSSSSSSSS. This is a Part 2, to I love you lol”)
> 
> (also,,,, this one isn't much of a chatfic, but t relates to one of the chapters and will be incorporated into the chatfic)

“Are you even ready to tell them yet?” Makoto cupped Byakaya’s cheek, noticing him bite at his nails nervously.

“I’m not sure, actually.” Byakuya looked down, ashamed at his lack of confidence. 

Makoto sighed. They had been together for a week now, enjoying each other’s company through the quarantine. It was a relatively new relationship, and although they wanted to tell their friends, they couldn’t entirely be sure if they were even ready for that big step, no, big _leap_.

“Let’s give it one more week,” He smiled, “Then, we’ll tell them.” 

“Agreed.” 

That day, they had plans to go to mondo’s, a party to celebrate being able to work at FF together again. Makoto and Byakuya, for the first part of the day, pondered on how to even hide their relationship, with them being all lovey-dovey with one another. In the end, they decided just to split up and try not to interact at all during the party.

“Hey, Byakuya.” He wore a sad smile on his face.

“Yes?”

He stood on his tippy toes, placing a loving kiss on his lover’s lips. “I love you, okay?” Byakuya stroked his cheek.

“I do, too, Makoto.” He grinned cockily.

“Just makin’ sure, you never know with you, Togami’s.”

“Oh, shut up.” He snorted, sliding a shirt over his head. 

“You know it’s true.” He scrunched his nose up playfully. 

After they got dressed, donned in their usual attire, they drove to the party. 

Makoto greeted the infamous hall monitor, a smile on his face, and a red solo cup in his hand. Byakuya walked away before he could get greeted, preferring his time spent at this party to be arguing and debating with Celestia. 

Kiyotaka shouted happily, “Wow, you and Togami seem to be closer than ever!” Makoto held his tongue, trying not to rave about how amazing a boyfriend Byakuya was. 

“Yeah… We-ve just been working closely, ya know?” He felt his shoulder tense up in nervousness. 

Kiyotake beamed, “What a lovely bromance!” Mondo, who was a few feet away, shook his head in disapproval. 

Makoto’s face lit up red, “No, no! It’s a working relationship!” He waved his hands in objection. Ishimaru nodded.

“That is what I was referring to. Did you think I meant something else?” He cocked his head in confusion. 

_‘I’ve misread what he tried saying to me! Damn it.’_ Makoto cursed at himself. He scratched the back of his head, trying to come up with an answer. Sadly he couldn’t, and so, he remembered that he had the power to distract people. He mentally facepalmed himself and hoped this would work. 

“Well, um, look It’s Byakuya!” He pointed to Byakuya, and while Ishi looked away, he ran away. 

Ishimaru turned around, confused once he saw no Makoto in sight. “Ma...koto? Where did he go, Mondo?”

“I don't fucking-” He hiccuped drunkenly, “Know!” Ishimaru sighed and grabbed Mondo’s hand. 

“Let’s get you sobered up, okay, Mondo?” He pulled him to his side and dragged him off to a room. 

On the other hand, Celestia and Byakuya were knee-deep in an argument. She stopped it for a second, pushing her finger to Byakuya’s mouth to silence him. 

“Don't you think Mondo and Ishimaru are hooking up or something?” A devious grin played at her lips. 

“And why is this our business?” He raised eyebrows. 

“Why not? This party is lame anyways, and you suck at debating.” He scoffed in disbelief to her claims.

“I do not suck at debating!” He crossed his arms.

“Okay then, I have a debate topic, if you think you’re all that,” He nodded, listening to her, “The topic is: Are you and Makoto dating?” A killer smirk was plastered to her face. She locked her hands together, evilly. 

He coughed, and felt his face grow hot, “I-Uh-We are not dating, pleb! How dare you assume such a thing!” He scoffed, “If I were to do such a thing, I would disgrace the Togami family line.”

Little did he know, Makoto was only a few feet away, under a table hiding from Ishimaru. Makoto felt his face heat up in embarrassment, _‘Does he really think that?’_ tears welled up in his eyes, and he put his hands over his face. He kept thinking that, maybe, he was the one overreacting, but this hurt. It especially hurt because this was the man who had laid in bed with him and cuddled with him hours prior. Even if it could be fake, what if it was a _real_ confession of embarrassment? Was he embarrassing? 

With these words, Byakuya convinced Celeste all he said was true, so she left him be and went off somewhere else, presumably to swoon over Kirigiri. He sighed, upset by the words he had just said. Of course, there was some truth to it. He didn't know how his family was going to react, and if they’d accept it. He did know that they could take everything away from him, from his home to his social status. _‘Baby steps,’_ He thought, _‘Baby steps…’_ He decided to get wine, a distraction from the cold, hard truth handed to him.

Makoto walked home, leaving the party early and leaving the car to Togami. He felt and looked like a mess, and he felt like his heart was breaking. He felt a drop of rain drip down into his hair, prompting more unprovoked tears to arise. He found a curb of a sidewalk and sat on it, needing a minute to recollect himself, even if he was getting wet in the process. 

“Mr. Naegi?” He heard a familiar voice, a student of his who loved hope. He wishes he was more hopeful right now. He sighed and looked up at his student.

“Hi, Komaeda.” It wasn't long before he realized tear marks down his students’ face, along with redness surrounding his nose. “Woah, are you okay?!” He got up, looking closer at him.

“I could say the same about you.” He said grimly. 

“What happened, anyway?”

“I got dumped!” He laughed, a happy sounding one, though knowing Komaeda, he was probably scared, or sad. Perhaps all of the above. His laugh slowly turned into tearful laughing, and you could see the cold sadness taint his eyes. 

“Oh, Komaeda, come here.” He held his arms out for a hug. Komaeda ran into his arms, letting his raw emotion show for just a bit, and even that made Makoto sad. To know that his student was suffering, was hard because he was supposed to take care of them. He felt tears soak into his jacket, along with the rain pouring stronger. They stood there for a while, Makoto comforting Komaeda and Komaeda, even without knowing, doing the same. 

“I’m going to walk you home, okay?” 

“No, no, I’m fine…” Komaeda laughed awkwardly, wiping his eyes.

 _‘Are they at his house?’_ He sighed. “Are you sure? I don't really trust you with yourself right now.” 

Komaeda nodded. ‘I have a ride coming for me anyway, and It shouldn't be that much of a despairful event to you.”

“Komaeda, seriously, if you need anything, come to me, okay?” He put on a stern teacher face.

The younger nodded, walking off to wherever place he was headed to. Makoto didn’t quite believe the ride story anyway, so he was really praying that he got to wherever, and whenever, safely.

He felt his pocket buzz, a message from the one and only, Byakuya Togami. 

**Beloved~** : iM goinvcsc to drkive homenj ok

**Eggi** : Why r u typing tht way?

**Beloved** : whatv wya

**Eggi** : what?

**Beloved** : Whered arev u?

**Eggi** : Are you drunk??????

**Beloved** : Iitwas only a littlewine

**Eggi** : Sit still somewhere im coming to get you

**Beloved** : im ikjn the car

Makoto ran and ran. The rain was pouring rapidly, and a drunk Byakuya driving in his condition with the weather spelled out disaster. Finally, he was at the front door, albeit out of breath. He found his car in the garage, and there he was, sleeping peacefully.

He opened the car and lightly shook Byakuya. He stirs, and his eyes flutter open, perfectly. Makoto pushes that to the back of his mind because now he’s fuming in anger.

“What the hell is wrong with you!” And again, tears fill his eyes, dripping down his cold, pink cheeks. “Y-You worried me sick, Byakuya!” He cried into his hands, not wanting Byakuya to look at him in this state. 

Byakuya tried to reach out to him, to comfort him, but Makoto pushed his hand away. “I-W-Why did yo-you even leave me?” He looked away from him and looked out the other window. 

“Nothing! I just needed air…” He let his tear drip down gently, little tears catching onto his eyelashes, _‘Pretty.’_ he thought. He looked at Byakuya one more time, and this time, his anger melted away. He was _so_ relieved that he didn’t do anything stupid. Although he was angry, he was in love with this man. 

He loves this man. 

He tugged on Byakuya’s coat, prompting him to look at Makoto. He was so in _love._ He pulled him into a hug, crying into his shoulder, softly shaking. Byakuya kissed his head gently, taking in the light fragrant smell of peaches his boyfriend smelled of.

Both of them jumped when they heard the garage door _thunk_ open. They quickly separated from one another. Makoto was happy again, or at least more satisfied. He looked to see who walked in, feeling a bit salty that he had to be pulled away from his Byakuya.

He sees Ishimaru holding up a half-asleep, possibly really drunk Mondo.

Makoto stuck his head out the window. “Whatcha doin’?”

Ishimaru chuckled. “He got himself very intoxicated, so I’m taking him to my place, so I can take care of him when he wakes up. God knows if he has the proper items to deal with a hangover!” He smiled at Ishi, at how caring he was and how easily he put behind his personal vendettas against things, especially if now is not the time and he needs to care for them. 

“Good on you! You know, you’re a good friend Ishi.” Ishi looked down bashfully, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. 

“Well, thanks! I try my hardest!” He paused for a second, before blushing more and saying something too quiet to hear. 

‘What did you say? I couldn’t hear you.”

“Well, I saw Byakuya kissing your forehead… what were you guys doing?”

Makoto internally panicked and just blurted out what came to mind. “He was-uH- falling asleep on me!” He pointed to the sleeping Byakuya beside him. 

“Oh, well, have a good night!” Makoto chuckled lightly, before waving and closing the window. _‘Whew, that was a close one…’_

The next day he had to care for Byakuya’s hangover, voluntarily, of course. Byakuya was so sick looking and was curled up in a ball of blankets. Makoto sighed, knowing what needed to be done. He picked up his phone and called the only person who knew about them dating. 

“Hey, Hajime, Togami is sick. Call me when you get this.” He quickly ended the voicemail before sneezing. 

_‘Oh god, I better not be sick.’_

He curled up next to Byakuya in the sheets, petting his back soothingly. He hoped Hajime would answer quickly, because, as embarrassing as it was, he didn’t really know how to treat a hangover. In fact, he didn’t really know how to treat anything except a cold. For now, as he waited, he’d lay in the warmth of his sheets with _his_ Byakuya. 

He didn't know how long he was asleep, but he did know it was not morning anymore, as a matter of fact, it was evening. He woke up with nobody next to him. He listened to his surroundings, hearing two different voices chat about. Finally, he worked up the motivation to get out of his bed. 

_‘Oh, god, I’m so cold!’_ He immediately snuggled back in his sheets, but now, he was feeling unbearably hot underneath them. There was no winning in this game of “trying to be comfortable.”

‘Oh, you're finally awake.” He peaks out of his sheets and sees a pissed off Hajime leering above him. 

Byakuya stepped in. “I was talking with him, and ugh-” He pauses, his headache getting more intense, “You have a fever.”

Hajime groaned, “You suck Makoto, I tried calling you, and then you just don't pick up. It was giving me Komaeda vibes. You can't just say, “ _so and so is sick,”_ then never call back!”

Makoto giggled at his frustration, and let him continue. “Anyway, I think we need to bring in Mikan, cause you guys don't have any medicine. You guys are idiots.” He sighed in disapproval, his inner Izuru coming out.

“We can't let her know!” He whined. 

“Then control your lovey-doveyness or something if you want to be healthy again.” Hajime crossed his arms defiantly.

“Call her…” Byakuya grumbled.

So he did, and a few minutes later, there she was, at their door. Hajime let her in, while Byakuya avoided her, finding her weird. 

Mikan waved shyly, “Hi, teachers… I-um… Kinda brought Ibuki because she wouldn't leave me!” She pulled her hair, stressed out.

“Hi, guys!” Ibuki’s voice boomed in Byakuya’s ears, accentuating his headache.

“Silence, pleb!” He put his finger to his mouth, telling her to shut it. 

She whispered, “Why are my social studies teacher and my principle in the same apartment?” She raised her eyebrows up and down suggestively, “Are they-”

Mikan interrupted her, ‘They are doing nothing!”

“Are they gonna bake a cake together?” She scoffed and leaned in close to Mikan’s face, “What did ya think I was gonna say?”

“Uh...I-Nothing…” Mikan looked down, averting her gaze from Ibuki. A bright pink blush decorated her cheek.

“Alrighty!” She screamed. Byakuya’s eardrums cried for a second, so he decided to go somewhere with silence. Haijmes phone went off, and he sighed, deciding to leave. He guessed Mikan could deal with this on her own now, since she was with Ibuki anyways. 

“Hey guys, I'm gonna head out, got a uh… family emergency?”

“Oh, well i hope it’s resolved fast!.” Makoto smiled and waved. He looked at ibuki, who was tapping his shoulder persistently like a child despite being in college. 

“So why ya livin’ with a prude like ‘im?” She pointed to Byakuya, who was walking away in pain.

Makoto blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “Well, we’re close… you know? It just clicked. “

She giggled, “What else?”

He blushed, becoming hotter than he was before, thinking about _his_ Byakuya, “He’s actually pretty nice, and although he wouldn't seem it, considerable. He's learning how to cook, just for me!”

She laughed loudly, “You talk ‘bout him like your in love or somethin’!” Mikan shushed her, fearing she was getting out of line with the inappropriate comments. 

Makoto choked on his spit. “I-I am!?” He coughed. “I don't try, I swear! He’s just a good person!”

Mikan’s eyes widened when she heard that. _‘Good person?’_ She scoffed in her head, _‘Good person, my ass. ‘_

“Earth to Mikan!” Ibuki kissed her cheek, bringing her back to reality. She touched her cheek, surprised. 

“Oh-Um-sorry! I think… we should treat Makoto now!”

Mikan sent Ibuki to the kitchen, finally getting to examine Makoto, and determine what his symptoms mean. 

“So…do you have any idea why you are feeling sick?” SHe put her hand to his head, feeling for a fever. 

“None at all.” He looked around, twiddling with his fingers. 

She squinted, biting her lip gently. “Are you sure?” She picked up an ice pack from her bag and strapped it to his head, trying to ease his headache and the heat emanating off of him. 

“Well, I stepped outside in the rain for a bit? Does that count as something that can get you sick?”

“Oh, well yes. Body temperature changes can affect your immune system, so if you're outside for a prolonged amount of time you can get sick. Perhaps you encountered someone sickly? It could be why you are sick _now?_ Or maybe you're stressed?” She continued with a series of different causes, but only two stuck with Makoto. 

A sickly person?

Oh my god. He mentally facepalmed and sighed. He looked up atMikan, which made her jump. 

He sighed. “I saw Nagito last night. We...hugged.”

“I see.” she diligently filled up a medicine dropper with cold medicine, and gently, with a ‘ah’ sound, indicated to Makoto to open his mouth. “I need you to take _this_ medicine for a few days. It will make you feel much better, but also very sleepy. I give this stuff to Nagito when he is sick, and he says it works well.”

“Well, thanks Mikan!” 

Though quickly, their thank you and your welcomes were very soon ended by a large ‘bam!’ in the kitchen. 

Mikan’s eyes furred in fear. “Oh no, what is she doing?” She rushed over to the kitchen.

Makoto followed, very curious about what Ibuki could be up to.

There they saw her, playing the drums with all his pots and pans. 

“Oh, hey guys! Ya like my music?” She picked up a chopstick, using it as an impromptu drumstick.

“It’s, um, well… Interesting?” he shrugged, not knowing how to respond to such a situation. 

Mikan rolled her eyes, and grabbed Ibuki’s hand, interlocking their fingers. “We can get going now… Thank you for allowing me to take care of you!” she bowed. 

“Oh! Can I bow too!” Ibuki bowed, giggling manically.

Mikan eventually had to pick her up, because she was laugh-crying, dying on the floor of Makoto’s apartment, and drag her out. 

Makoto went inside his room, finding Togami wrapped in three layers of blankets, facing away from him. ‘He looks like a caterpillar, hehe.’

“I think we should tell them.” a faint whisper echoed in the room, sounding low and wretched. 

“W-Where did that idea come from?” Makoto scoffed, confused by how suddenly he changed his mind. It felt selfish to be upset, but he couldn't deny it. He was a bit mad, confused even. 

“Didn’t you want this? Wouldn’t it be easier this way?” Togami squirmed around in his cocoon of blankets, now facing him. 

“I-I uh, guess?” Makoto felt his heart speed up, and a pit form in his stomach. 

“I can call them over, to tell them. I _think_ I’m ready.” He adjusted his glasses, and slipped his phone into his hand and swiftly over his ear.

“I think I'm ready too…” Makoto bit his ip, harshly swallowing down his nervousness, to no avail. 

“Maybe.” he whispered to himself. 

Sooner than he would have wanted, the doorbell rang. 

He felt his heartbeat throughout his whole body and he pulled Byakuya next to him. 

“Can-Can you open the door?” Togami nodded, quickly kissing his forehead in reassurance. 

He opened the door, the gaze of all their colleagues on them. Byakuya looks at Makoto, soft and soothing. He shifted next to Makoto once more.

“Can we all go to the park… I have something to um.. tell you guys.” Makoto looked down, sweat quickly coating his skin. 

Surprisingly, the group complied. 

“That sounds like a great idea! A nice walk may make us feel much better!” Ishimaru chirped happily. Mondo chuckled, bringing him closer to him.

The walk was silent, but peaceful, as they all took in the spring breeze and the fresh sunlight beaming on them, warming their skin. 

Eventually everyone gathered at the park, under a beautiful cherry blossom tree. 

“Guys… _we_ have something to tell you.” He pulled Byakuya to his side. He holds Byakuya’s hand in his, helping him calm down. 

“Yes, we do, something that should be abysmal to you, but to us, it is a bit important.” Byakuya looked down, afraid.

Makoto took a deep breath before feeling a tear fall down his cheek. “Oh, no, this- I wasn’t supposed to cry!” He looked at Byakuya, feeling breathless, and out of control. 

The others looked at him, trying to piece together the situation. The looks all varied, and every one of them made Makoto panic more and more. 

Makoto didn’t expect himself to take this as hard as he was, mostly because he had been taking care of Byakuya’s worry. He almost felt as if he couldn’t breathe. Come to think of it; he actually couldn’t breathe, no matter how hard he tried. He wondered if the feeling was ever going to end, if he was going to die. He was having a panic attack for the first time, and he didn’t know how to deal with it or even what was happening at all. 

“Makoto,” Makoto stayed silent, breathing heavily, back and forth, “It’s okay. I love you, no matter what.” Byakuya pulled him close, pulling the panicked Makoto into his chest. Even if the embarrassment ate up at him, he was determined to take care of Makoto first, the way he’d been taken care of days beforehand. 

“Never think I don’t, okay?” He let down his usually cocky, mean-spirited mask; at this moment, all he was focusing on was Makoto and Makoto only. 

Byakuya looked around him, scared to see the reactions of his former classmates turned coworkers. To his surprise, smiles were on their face—warm, loving smiles, in fact. Aoi practically had tears in her eyes, Sakura was patting Aoi's head, a grin on her face, Ishimaru was overjoyed and cheering them on, and no one was mad. Not a single person was upset in the slightest. And that made his heart grow just a bit more. 

Byakuya was so worried looking out for his Makoto, he’d forget to even look at the ones he was going to confess this too. Now, seeing them actively show their support, a rift was put into the walls he put up to protect himself. He felt himself tear up as well. 

Makoto finally looked up and around at his friends and seeing their happy faces made his day, no, it made his _year_. He put up a shaky, yet genuine smile, and soon, his energy was back, ready to go. He ran over to his friends and pulled them into a group hug, pulling Togami along with him.

“We wanted to say, we’re dating!” He laughed gleefully, wrapped in all his friends, “But, I think you could already guess!” 

Ishimaru wrapped his arms around Makoto, the tears in his eyes growing more prominent. “You are an inspiration to me, Makoto! You’ve inspired me to do something about my feelings.” He bowed gently, showing respect. “Thank you!”

Makoto hugged him back, and whispered in his ear, ‘It’s mondo isn't it?” He saw Ishimaru's ears grow red, and he nodded. He wished him good luck and bowed respectfully to him as well.

...

Walking back to their shared apartment, Byakuya and Makoto laughed at each other, or rather at the fact that they were afraid to tell their close friends. 

“God, I’m such a big baby!~” Makoto pouted.

Byakuya pats his head, a gentle smile on his face. “I think you did just fine, _honey.”_

Makoto’s face lit up, a big smile replacing his pout, “If you think so, Sweetie!” He unlocked their door, taking in the smell of home sweet home. 

He patted the couch, soft and plush with blankets. “Wanna watch a movie? We don’t have much work to do, anyways.”

Byakuya scoffed, “Okay, pleb, but It’s my pick.”

Makoto grumbled, “I’m still a _pleb?”_

Byakuya plopped on the couch, pulling Makoto on his lap and chest. “You may be a pleb,” He kissed Makoto’s forehead, and further cuddled with him, pulling sheets over them, “But you’re _my_ pleb.” Makoto flicked his forehead playfully. 

“I love you~.” He placed his head into the crook of Byakuya’s neck, waiting for him to pick a movie. 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GODHCDHHVVH somebody help me this was 11 pages long on docs I-


	8. Spiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi has a mid-life crisis and he's only twenty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a mystery ship in this, can you guess it?
> 
> (Ps. It's pretty easy lol)

"God, are you fucking kidding me?" Kokichi bitterly mumbled, clenching his sheets tightly in his fists. He yawned and rolled onto his side, looking out the window of his small apartment. The sky, It's all that could comfort him now. He missed it when it was gone, mostly because the dark was scary. It reminded him of people he was scared of, who he couldn't talk to.

He curled up in his sheets because it was still dark, he woke up too early, and his dreams weren't that pleasant. He gulped, feeling his heart beat faster by the second, and he peeked out his sheets, looking for the so-called "scary figures" that might be in the corner of his room or not. 

If Kokichi was being quite frank, he would tell you he hated doing this every morning. He hated waking up afraid of everything. The _slightest_ hair could scare him, and he hated it. He hated not being in control of his brain and the way it spiraled over stupid shit like this. At least, he would call it stupid.

The tears would start every early morning, and end by noon when the sky would be fully out. And by that time, he would try to forget he made that big of a deal out of the dark.

He clicked on his group chat, the cure to everything, in his book.

_Gremlin logged in_

**Gremlin:** Hey guysssss I'm doing great hbu

 **Space cadet:** why are u up so early got damn, it's like,,,, 11 am

 **Gremlin:** Dont you wake up at like 6 am????

 **Space cadet** : yes but I train unlike you

 **Space cadet:** wtf do u do in the morning anyway, lay around lazily or smthin

 **Gremlin:** ur a dick kaito

 **Space cadet:** thx for changing my name u ass

 **Gremlin:** I could change it back if u are an ass to me again lol

 **Gremlin:** but fr don't be an bitch and I'll keep it as space cadet

Space cadet: I hate you why did you make it so we have to admin access to change names

 **Gremlin:** cuz yall learned how to change names and that isn't fun

Atua's bitch: Atua would like to say hi :))))

 **Gremlin:** omg bitch u scared me I just see that pop up-

 **Gremlin:** u guys suck, loserzzzzz

 **Atua's bitch:** Atua said don't talk like a kid from 2007

 **Kork** : Hello

 **Atua's bitch:** Well hello there

 **Kork:** I shall leave now bye

 **Atua's bitch:** I-

 **Atua's bitch:** yyy????

 **cum dumpster:** maybe its cuz he killed u dumbass lol

 **Atua’s bitch:** y is that relevant?

 **cum dumpster:** WHAT NSSNVDDN ITS VERY RELEVANT 

Atua’s bitch: but I forgave him??? Didnt everypne do that with the people who killed them

Gremlin: whoa y is we talking about DEATH????

Kokichi gripped his phone tighter, his stomach dropping. This was supposed to be a distraction, but it was turning into something that made him nauseous. 

‘Whatever, suck it up.’ He bit his lip, and looked at his phone onc

 **cum dumpster:** lol what the fuck is this chat???

 **emoboi:** Everytime I log in I cringe cause I see my name,,,,, i hate kockitchy with my whole soul

 **Gremlin:** Ooooo, burn *sizzle noise*

 **emoboi:** die

 **Gremlin:** see!!!! this is why i picked ur name lol ur so silly-billy hehe'

Kokichi heard his phone ding, but saw no message in the group chat. He checked his other messages only to be greeted by this message:

**the therapy bitch:**

But first, he giggled at the name he gave him. Then he scrolled and read through the texts sent to him.

_APPT at 3:00, I'd love to discuss some of your issues and we can talk about medications and if those are working :)_

_If you need to contact me via my home number do it here: 1-xxx-xxx-xxxx_

He groaned. Therapy, the worst thing in the world ever on the face of every plant ever. He would rather die of malaria than go.

But he does it anyway, mostly because that's the only way he gets to reveal that he is terrified of the dark and his fear of small spaces, he would be all alone without it. At the same time, it was the bane of his existence because of those things; they made him vulnerable. He hated talking about how much his life sucks and that going to college is hard, that he's failing all of his class and can't get a job.

He hates it. He hates knowing that someone is listening, trying to help him; perhaps, heal him.

He already accepted himself as broken, though. There's no way someone could help him, because to him, it's permanent. He's always going to feel empty and tired. He called himself a loser because it was all he knew. 

To make it worse, in this new life, one where he had already made an impact, he had a _sibling_. He refused to get in contact with any of his new family post-VR, because even the thought of a family scared him. He was an orphan in his backstory after all.

‘Yuck.’ He pressed his fingers to his temples. To call his life in VR a, “backstory”, felt demeaning of the life he led in there. It often led him to spiral and wonder if he would ever matter, or if he even had friends, besides the ones in the VR with him. 

He clicked back onto the groupchat, the onslaught of bings annoying him greatly and adding to his headache. 

**Space cadet:** how did Ouma just leave the chat, he just started it lol

 **Gremlin:** fux u im here bitch

 **Space cadet:** gross

 **Space cadet:** anyways im bored 

**Gremlin:** oh burnnnnn, that totally hurt my feeliingsssss

 **Gremlin:** im totallyyyyyy boring and not at all fabulous. 

**Space cadet:** I wasnt even talking about YOU lol

‘Well, ouch that's embarrassing.’ He faced his phone away from him to run away from embarrassment, and to scream obscenities into his pillow. 

In the end, he put his phone down, faced away and _finally_ got up for breakfast. He looked through his barren cabinets, per usual, finding nothing. It’s not like he wanted anything anyways, he would mutter to himself. 

A loud ringing stopped him in his quest to find food. He shuffled over to his phone quickly stuffing it next to his ear.

“Who this?” He raised his eyebrow.

“Hola amigo hehe.” A creepy sounding voice, with a shrill laugh answered then phone

“NO!” He screamed. He hated Komaeda’s calls, they were so creepy. He felt chills fun down his back. 

“Yes~,” Komaeda answered back. 

“What do you want, creep.” 

“Well, I saw you were failing and as your guidance counselor, I _have_ to talk to you about it, duh.” He hated college for this very reason. Makoto thought it would be a good idea to start a complementary college to pair with the high school. Byakuya funded the project and it ended up being a success, garnering students from all over the world. He even gave the V3 students the choice to come for _free_ , if they wanted. 

And of course, he took that chance. Who wouldn’t?

Though, as he ventured into college culture, he found he didn’t like it and that he didn’t fit. He was always going to be an outcast, even if he didn’t want to be. 

Being twenty and jobless was embarrassing, and that was multiplied by the fact that some of his friends, like Kaito and Kaede, have already found jobs. Thye would even lend him money to pay for necessities, which made the distress he felt worse.

In his first few weeks of college, he dove hard and fast into studying, staying all night perfecting his essays and homework assignments. But slowly, the motivation to be something bigger than himself was weaning into a small thread, compared to the big ball of thread it used to be. He couldn’t get his homework in on time, preferring to sleep in and wait for the day to be over. Endless studying turning into gaming benders and getting drunk on the floor of his dorm. Very quickly sleeping pills became an escape to all that was bright and awake. 

He stopped his thoughts, or at least he tried to ease them, and answered the phone. “I think I’ll get 'em up next week. Don't worry about it, ya braindead dumbass. Don’t you have a boyfriend-oops, I mean, _ex-_ boyfriend, to deal with?”

The click of his phone made him jump. He turned his phone to face him. 

He hung up. 

It was expected, because that was his goal. To make him feel hurt, to make his eyes well up with tears on the other side of the phone. He knew it was happening now. Yet, despite this being his goal, his heart sunk. It kinda hurt, that this time, of all times, he didn’t bargain with him, like he’d normally do. 

Maybe he hit a wound _too_ fresh, he thought. He felt his own face get red, and tears prick at his eyes. He was horrible. He thought so, and he knows everyone thinks so too.

Now, he would have to ignore Komaeda. 

And before, he would say this was funny and why would he even want to be near Komaeda anyways?

Now, he’s just lonely. 

Komaeda and he were just so alike, everyone pointed it out, to his dismay. Who would want to be compared to someone who could even feed themself without assistance sometimes? 

Now he _is_ the person who needs help. He wished he could have someone willing to hold him, ignore the bullshit he spouts, and feed him. 

Komaeda was basically a god. 

‘Not really’, he repeated to himself. Hajime had corrected him about his mindset one time while he was prepping a bag to stay a Komaeda’s one time. 

_“Why do you think he’s spoiled?”_

_“Who just gets fed by their boyfriend? He can pick up a spoon, trust me, I’ve seen it, hehe.”_

Hajime had rolled his eyes, a scowl on his face. 

_“Just because he has, doesn’t mean he always can.” He picked up his bag, throwing the strap over his shoulder, “He’s not treated like a god. He’s just being taken care of.”_

And with that Hajime had walked away. 

The moment still stands out to him. Hajime was just so demanding, at that moment. His eyes were cold in the beginning, but when he said Komaeda was just being taken care of, his eyes went soft, loving, even. 

He wished he had that. 

He knew he had Gonta, but Gonta was getting more distant, and he couldn’t figure out why. After the pill incident, they hung out a bunch, until Gonta started appearing at school less and less. He stopped calling him, yet, when he saw Kaito’s phone, the one time he accidentally left it on his desk, he would regularly text him. 

And then he saw the text message name. 

“Happy Time”, it said. 

He clicked on the notification, feeling wrong and guilty for looking through Kaito’s phone, but what did it matter under these conditions? 

They were all in it. 

Except him.

They were happier without him, and maybe, that’s why his chat was dry. 

Nobody wanted him. 

He found Gonta’s texts, ranting about how he doesn’t know how to care for him, and how he was stressing him out. 

The texts in the group chat consisted of ranting about what’s stressing them out, and apparently, he was a recurring stress in their life.

He never mentioned it to them, that he found it. 

Even if he was hooking up with one of the people who were shitting on him. 

‘Whatever.’ He told himself.

He took it out on the person, yet no matter what he did, they never left him alone. 

Speaking of that person, he wanted them here.

Maybe a hookup could fix these feelings of anger and sadness. 

Or maybe he should be alone. 

And so he lied in his bed, throwing his phone to the end of it and tucking himself into a cocoon of sheets.

He ignored the dings coming from his phone and closed his eyes. 

Until they got too loud.

 **???:** Hey, we should talk. 

With that ding, he grabbed his phone and called the number. 

...

“Hey, idiot.” He bit his lip. “Wanna come over?”


End file.
